


Наездник

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), neun_geschichten



Series: Спецквест [4]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Face-Sitting, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, Rimming, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Рудольф молча таращился на его чисто выбритое, гладкое лицо. Пялился каждый раз, как оказывался рядом. Этот тяжёлый, скользкий взгляд обтекал подбородок Йонге, сжатые от стресса губы, мягкие щеки, кружил вокруг носа и замирал где-то на нижней губе.
Relationships: Рудольф Вебер/Йонге Далине
Series: Спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920901
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Наездник

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: римминг, фэйсситтинг

Рудольф молча таращился на его чисто выбритое, гладкое лицо. Пялился каждый раз, как оказывался рядом. Этот тяжёлый, скользкий взгляд обтекал подбородок Йонге, сжатые от стресса губы, мягкие щеки, кружил вокруг носа и замирал где-то на нижней губе. 

В какой-то момент Рудольф просто зажал его на выходе с камбуза и впечатался поцелуем в приоткрытый от удивления рот. Йонге зажмурился, глухо замычал и практически сразу поддался сбивающему с ног желанию сесть на лицо, объездить этот мокрый от слюны рот, насадиться на гибкий, горячий язык и работать бедрами, пока не поедет крыша и оргазм не застигнет врасплох; пока сфинктер не начнет ритмично сокращаться вокруг этого извивающегося и массирующего анус отростка, пока расслабленные мышцы не впустят его так глубоко, что к щекам невольно прильет жар от всепоглощающей бесстыдной эйфории.

Йонге отпихнул Рудольфа так резко, что тот чуть не навернулся, споткнувшись о комингс.

— Так вот в чем дело, — медленно и зловеще протянул он, разглядывая багровую физиономию напарника.

— Слушай, это ведь... — начал мямлить Рудольф. — Ну... по желанию все. Я ж не заставляю... Просто ты побрился и такой гладкий стал... И я...

— Сразу захотел сесть мне на лицо, — с кирпичной физиономией проговорил Йонге.

Рудольф пошел белыми пятнами и стал напоминать жертву тяжелейшей пищевой аллергии. 

— Ну как тебе... Ты ж не видел себя со стороны, как ты...

— Брился я как по-твоему? Скрестив пальцы?

— Ты понял, о чем я, — Рудольф кинул в него обиженный взгляд исподлобья и засунул руки в карманы. — Зачем ты вообще побрился? Триммер сломался, что ли?

— Нет, — уголок губ Йонге коварно пополз вверх. — Просто не хотел рисковать.

— Чего? — не понял Рудольф.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты отвлекался на щетину, пока будешь сидеть у меня на лице.


End file.
